Smart Guy
by Songbird51
Summary: There's a new guy in class 1-A. He seems to be another honor student. Let's follow Isaiah as he meets the host club and the secrets within.
1. New Guy

**I don't own OHSHC just Isaiah.**

**Chapter 1: new guy**

I walked through the halls of the pink school to the chairman's office for my uniform.

I had noticed some of the others walking around in the uniform, I have to say, I'm not a big fan of the girls' uniform. Good thing I'm not a girl.

I finally found the office and walked in. The lady behind the desk stood up and spoke "You must be Isaiah right?"

I shook my head and she beeped me into the larger office.

The chairman was sitting in a big chair that was facing away from me.

I cleared my throat to announce my presence.

He immediately turned around to face me.

"Welcome to Ouran Mr. -" he said looking for the answer.

"Ah, I'm sorry sir. I don't have a last name. I haven't had one since I was born," I said looking at the floor.

He looked at me with a curious face that said he wanted to know, so I spoke up again, "I am an orphan and I still live in the Orphanage I'm afraid. I haven't been adopted yet."

I looked down at the floor with a shy look across my face.

The chairman looked at me in pity. "Oh dear boy, how dreadful. I can only imagine what it feels like."

"Don't take pity on me Mr. Chairman, I have gotten quite used to living with others," I said with a smile.

He nodded and handed me my uniform.

"Are you sure you can afford this son?" he asked handing me the bill.

I looked at it and gasped, I hadn't realized that it was that much. "I-I'll figure something else out sir," I said handing back the uniform.

He took the uniform and put it away.

I left the room and got my schedule from the secretary.

I was in class 1-A, I was an honor student that got in on a scholarship, so I couldn't lose my spot in 1-A.

I walked into the class and saw four seats in the back of the class. I naturally chose the one next to the window. The teacher came in along with three other students.

Two of the students sat down. The third looked at me in disgust, probably because of my street clothes. They didn't really _dress_ like this in school.

I looked over at the other students that came in, one looked exactly like the one in front of me. The other was, a girl in a boy's uniform.

Okay, it's not like this should be unusual in this school. I have seen many things that are strange, I have seen a mob boss kid, a creepy second year, and a girl who has a _terrible _temper.

"Excuse me, _commoner_, I believe you are in my seat," the student in front of me said coldly.

"Excuse me, '_mister sparkly pants_', but I believe that I have the right to sit here," I said standing up.

He didn't scare me, I have lived with four older 'brothers' that constantly took my stuff, I very quickly learned to fend for myself.

The rich kid gasped "Hikaru, did you hear what he said to me?" he said to his twin.

"Yes, Kaoru, I'm sorry he said that to you. Let me talk to him. I'm _sure_ I can persuade him to move," he said to his mirror.

I rolled my eyes. The teacher noticed that I was an unfamiliar face and he spoke up "Ah, you must be our new student. Come up here please and introduce yourself."

I got up from my seat and walked to the front of the class.

My blue-green eyes scanned the room looking over my new classmates.

I heard one girl whisper to her friend "Oh my gosh, he's so hot!"

Another whispered "I wonder if the host club will recruit him?"

I bowed and introduced myself.

"My name is Isaiah, I look forward to learn with all of you. I lived in England, then America, then I moved here. I would like to start this school year off with all of you well." I smiled and bowed again.

"Okay, do you have any questions for Isaiah?" the teacher asked.

One girl from the third or fourth row raised her hand.

"What was it like in England?"

"It was very beautiful, Big Ben was an amazing sight to see everyday. I loved to ride on the double buses to my school everyday," I said with my eyes closed remembering the days of my elementary school days.

"What about America Isaiah-san?" a boy asked.

"America was even more exciting. I got to travel to many places in America. I went to New York, Florida, and even California," I said thinking back to the Statue of Liberty, the Everglades, and the San Francisco zoo.

"Alright I think that's enough for now. Who would volunteer to be Isaiah's partner to show him around for a while?" the teacher asked scanning the room of hands in the air.

I looked around as well, I noticed the twin who's seat I had sat in had his hand up. I gulped at how much the teacher was looking at him.

"Haruhi Fujioka, will you be so kind as to help your fellow honor student around the school?" the teacher said talking to the girl in guys clothes.

I let out a sigh of relief knowing that it wasn't one of the twins who were angry at me.

I went back to the seat I was in and sat back down.

"Sensei, Isaiah-san has taken my seat," the twin said.

The teacher sighed and turned around to face the twin staring me down.

"Kaoru, please just sit in the other available seat int the class. I don't have time to deal with your petty problems today," the teacher said.

The twin by the name of Kaoru, reluctantly went to the seat next to his twin.

I chuckled at how I won this battle, but I knew it wasn't over yet.

Class finished and Haruhi came over and introduced herself.

"Hi Isaiah-san, my name is Haruhi," she said with smile.

I smiled back and shook her hand. "Nice to meet you Haruhi, can I ask you why you wear the boys uniform instead of the girls?" I said bluntly.

Her face instantly paled along with the twins.

The twins dragged me out of the class room and into a room labeled '_Music Room 3_'.

They threw me in and shut the door behind them.

I heard the tapping of a keyboard and immediately knew that it was the third son the the Ootori group.

I may not look it, but I read a lot. So I'm pretty well understood of who he is.

"Nice to meet you Ootori-senpai," I said brushing myself off.

I saw him smirk at my knowledge then turn to face me.

"Likewise Isaiah," he said with a cool voice.

"Senpai, he knows," Hikaru said.

Kyoya stood up and walked over to me and glared at me.

"How did you figure it out?" he asked still glaring.

"It was kinda obvious. I mean at first glance she looks like a boy, but if you really look at her, you can see the curves of her body," I said looking him straight in the eye.

I stared back at him with a matching glare, hoping that my years of sibling training wouldn't fail me know.

I heard the twins shudder at the stares and then back up a bit.

"I have no interest in spreading that there is a cross-dressing honor student. I would like to keep that title untarnished as much as possible," I said as I turned to leave.

But I was stopped but someone at least twice my size.

I looked up to see the infamous Mori-senpai.

I smirked at his size and stepped back a little.

"I can tell when there is a contract coming from a mile away," I said as I closed my eyes, smiled and crossed my arms.

"I believe that you have to stay now with the host club, just so we can keep an eye on you," Ootori-senpai said as he pushed his glasses up his nose.

I sighed and opened my eyes again, "Is that all you need senpai?"

He didn't bother to look up at me, but I mentally got his glare.

I turned again and headed for the door.

But the door opened to this blonde with violet eyes that sparkled with stupidity.

"Who's this Kyoya?" the stupid blonde asked.

"_This_ Tamaki, is our newest member of the host club," Ootori-senpai said looking at the guy who was apparently Tamaki.

"Nice you meet you Tamaki, my name is Isaiah," I said holding my hand out for him to take.

He grabbed my hand and shook it.

As soon as the handshake broke, Haruhi walked in and seemed very upset.

"You guys, how could you just go and kidnap the only other common person in this school?" she asked looking around.

"Haru-chan, Isa-chan is gonna be apart of the club starting today," the little blonde from nowhere shouted.

(note the Isa in Isa-chan is pronounced like liza but without the l)

Her mouth dropped open. She stuttered for a moment and then looked at me, "I'm sorry Isaiah, they seem to have a thing for commoners."

I shrugged my shoulders and followed Haruhi out of the school.

_This school is _very_ interesting._ I thought to myself walking down to the gates of the school.

**LINE BREAK**

**me: so what did you guys think of the second story?**

**Isaiah: cool, this is gonna be good**

**me: yeah buddy, you can bet you tartar sauce on it**

**Tamaki: what's tartar sauce?**

**me: oy vay**

**Kyoya: please R&R criticism is wlecomed**


	2. What?

**I don't own OHSHC, just Isaiah**

**chapter 2: What?**

After yesterday's antics with the host club, I had returned back to the orphanage to spend the night with my temporary siblings.

When I walked through the door, immediately I was bombarded with small children and laughter.

"Isa-chan how was school?" asked a little brown haired girl.

I looked down at her moving pieces of my brown and blonde hair out of my face and answered.

"_Very_ eventful Dana," I said as I picked her up.

The other little kids just looked up at Dana with envy.

"Come one now guys, I haven't chosen Dana as my favorite, she was just the first to jump up at me," I said putting Dana down and walking away.

The others wined and pouted but soon enough they all had their happy faces back on.

"Oh, is that you Isaiah? I'm glad you finally made it home, I was very worried," came an older voice from behind me.

I turned around and smiled at the woman who was the caretaker of the place.

"Sorry I made you worry, I got bombarded with some stupid people after school. You wouldn't believe what kind of people _go_ to that school," I said rolling my eyes at the memory.

**FLASHY BACKY**

_Haruhi walked me down the different corridors of the school to help me figure out where the classes were. I took note even more of her feminine features._

"_Hey Haruhi? Do you ever get pestered by others when you _aren't_ wearing that uniform?" I asked gingerly._

_She momentarily paused and then turned around to speak._

"_I haven't been 'pestered' by anyone because of how I reserve myself. The only people that know in this school are you and the host club. So they are the only ones that flirt with me in anyway," she said calmly._

"_Oh, sorry I didn't mean to-" but I was quickly cut off by a chuckle._

_I looked at her quizzically and then she responded._

"_Sorry, it's just that I haven't met someone like you since my friend from middle school. He always would protect me like a little child because we were very close," she said with a smile._

_I didn't like being forever friend-zoned with girls, but that was the usual spot for me anyway. I didn't really look very attractive or have height on my side, so I was usually just a gossip friend or a consultant on guys._

_I sighed inwardly at the thought and just walked forward._

_She looked at me in confusion as I walked past her then turned to face her._

"_Look, I know what it's like to be constantly harassed by guys. Believe me, I live with about twelve guys and some of them are not on the right side of the fence if you know what I mean," I said leaning in to emphasize the thought._

_She looked at me funny and then it clicked in her head._

"_Oh, sorry, I live with just my dad so I don't have any siblings," she said looking at the floor._

"_Well, thanks for showing me around, but I have to get home before Mrs. Yuhara gets worried," I said before I turned on my heals to leave._

_She came up behind me and grabbed my sleeve, I turned around to see her eyes on the brink of tears._

"_W-what's wrong Haruhi?" I asked grabbing her shoulders._

_She sniffed and looked up at me with the most genuine smile that reminded me of Mrs. Yuhara._

"_Don't fret to much about those off kilter guys okay Isaiah-san?" she said looking at me._

_I smiled at her knowing that that wasn't exactly what she wanted to say, but thanked her none the less._

**FLASHY FRONTY**

I realized that I had been staring into space and Mrs. Yuhara had dragged me into the infirmary of the establishment.

I came back to reality and Mrs. Yuhara started to speak.

"Isaiah, as I was saying while you were daydreaming, Hikari came down with the chicken pox and none of the other older children have had them yet. So I would like to ask you to take care of her when you aren't at school," she said pointing to the small looking girl in the corner.

She is older than me but being the only one with chicken pox immunization, I am having to take care of her.

"Of course, I would do anything to help you after you let me stay here," I smiled at the lady.

She returned the smile and then left me to the girl.

"Hey Hikari, I'm sorry about the chicken pox, but listen, Mrs. Yuhara has put me in charge of you while you are sick. I will need to take your temperature so sit up," I said helping the girl up.

I looked at the thermometer and winced, "Sorry Hikari, it looks like you won't be going anywhere anytime soon."

I turned and left the girl in the bed to sleep.

I soon was in my own bed, in the room I shared with a couple of those '_off kilter_' guys that I told Haruhi about.

I always wore clothes to bed while they had usually boxers on and a sheet covering them.

I could almost never fall asleep with their moans in the darkness, I could almost feel their touch on my body.

**LINE BREAK**

The next day like always, I had two companions in my oversized-for-a-reason bed.

I tried to get up without them waking but failed like every other day.

The one on my left chuckled, "Good morning gorgeous Isaiah," he purred.

The other clutched me closer and whispered in my ear "I hope you liked the company last night, I was frightened by a nightmare." He cooed in my ear and made me shiver.

"I'm sorry you had a nightmare Tatsuya, but can you let me go?" I asked trying to wiggle free of the boys _tight_ grip.

I could feel his friend against my thigh quickly getting warmer.

I turned over to the other boy cuddling with my body. "Hey Joshua, can you _please_ let me go? I have school today and I don't want to be late for the second day of it," trying to still wiggle free of the grip.

He looked at me with a smirk on his face.

"Sorry Isa-chan, but I can't let you go today, I haven't been _taken care of_ yet. I _need_ someone like you to help me out," he whined nuzzling my neck.

More chills went down my spine as his hot breath crossed my neck.

I winced and groaned at the wandering hands under the covers.

Then, as if someone read my distress signal, Matt came bursting through the door.

I sighed in relief as he looked at the boys in complete disappointment.

"Come on guys, you do this everyday only to be stopped by me. Face it, you are never _ever_ going to steal what's most precious to this boy," he said grinning.

The other boys frowned and finally got off of me.

"Thank you Matt, I thought that they might actually win this time," said shaking slightly.

"Don't mention it, really, _don't_," he said as we both left the room.

**LINE BREAK**

I finally arrived at the pink school and headed to my first class.

To my surprise, I wasn't the only one there that early.

Haruhi was there as well, lucky for me she wasn't accompanied by those, _things_.

"Hey Haruhi, why are you here so early?" I asked sitting down.

She looked at me startled, '_I guess I scared her coming in while she was reading_,' I thought to myself.

She regained herself and said "I'm here for the same reason you are Isaiah-san, because I need all the time I can to study for this school. After all, I am a scholarship student too."

I smiled at her smarts to come early before the loud mouthed people.

I opened my books and began reading over the material for today and tomorrow.

Soon the classroom was bustling with students that were gossiping about my little outburst yesterday.

The next students that walked through the door were none other than, "The Hitachiin's," I muttered under my breath.

They came strolling in and went to their new seating arrangement from yesterday.

I chuckled at their looks at me and brushed them off, still a little shaky from this morning.

"Isaiah? Why are you so shaky?" I heard come from Hikaru.

I turned to look at the now _very_ close twin and jumped.

"I-it's nothing, d-don't w-worry about it," I stuttered remembering what happened.

He shrugged but I could tell he wasn't going to give up easily.

**LINE BREAK**

The day went on and soon it was time for after-school clubs.

I walked with my head down to the third music room with the twins and Haruhi, probably the only other _sane_ person in this _entire_ _school_.

We entered the room to a dark place with no one in it.

The twins pouted and decided to go look in the back room, leaving me and Haruhi alone.

I spotted a piano in the corner and my face immediately brightened up.

I walked over to it and began playing.

I heard footsteps coming up behind me that belonged to Haruhi.

I heard a sigh of happiness and continued to play, with my heart fully immersed in it.

When I had finished, the lights had been turned on, and the room was full of host club members.

I looked at the floor, my bangs covering my eyes.

I heard clapping and looked up to see Tamaki's bright face shimmering.

"That was amazing Isaiah! I haven't met anyone who played so well other than myself," he marveled at the piano skills I had for about twenty minutes before being cut short by Ootori-senpai.

"Tamaki, I believe we have to _tell_ Isaiah what he will be providing the host club with," he said with his glasses glaring with the sun.

"Right you are my friend. Isaiah, we are in need of your charming personality for our little club. So you will be a host from now on," he said gleaming.

I sighed knowing that there was no way out of this.

"Okay, but if you haven't had chicken pox, then I suggest you stay away from me. I'm currently the only one where I'm living that has had them, so I'm taking care of someone who has them," I said monotonously.

The others inched away, except for Haruhi, Kyoya, and Mori-senpai.

I could have figured that Mori-senpai had already had them, and Haruhi, since it's very hard to avoid getting them as a 'commoner' like they call us. But Kyoya I was surprised at, he looked like the type of guy who didn't _ever_ get sick.

"Ahem, as I was saying, I think that it's best that I stay in the back for today. I wouldn't want any of you 'precious princesses' getting sick," I said with slight irritation.

"Right you are my boy, so if Kyoya would be so kind -" his words were cut off by a loud sigh from Ootori-senpai's lips.

"If you insist, but as soon as the girl gets better, you _will_ begin hosting," he said with his chilling voice.

I spent my afternoon in the back waiting to leave, _still_ not knowing _why_ I was being kept here even though I had a contagious disease.

Soon enough, hosting hours had ended and the only people left was the hosts and me.

"Isa-chan, are you coming back tomorrow?" Honey asked bouncing up and down.

"Yes, I will be, hopefully I can do _something_ instead of sitting in the back room for no reason at all," I said looking over at Ootori-senpai.

He smirked and continued to type away on his laptop.

I looked around the room and the faces of the hosts (except for Haruhi who seemed to be enjoying a book, and Mori-senpai who was a stoic as ever) looked like I was some sort of prize that they coveted.

"What? Why is everybody looking at me like that?" I asked backing up for the door.

"Don't worry Isaiah-san, we won't hurt you," the twins said simultaneously with their grins almost looking like they were attached.

I found the wall instead of the door.

I gulped and hoped that they wouldn't do anything to make me late for Mrs. Yuhara.

Soon they pounced and everything went black.

**LINE BREAK**

When I woke up, I was in a room that had cosplay outfits by the dozen.

I looked around a little more and found the host members in a huddle talking about something inaudible to me.

Then one of them noticed that I was awake and the group broke apart.

"What's going on here guys?" I asked looking from face to face.

Almost all of them had a smirk or a smile on their faces.

Kyoya had no emotion like always, along with Mori-senpai. Haruhi had a look of guilt and sorrow.

"You guys are starting to really freak me out. Just tell me what's going on already!" I shouted trying to escape from my holdings.

Haruhi left the room, and as soon as the door shut, Tamaki, the twins, and Honey pounced one me.

They stripped me of my clothes and shoved me into a dressing room with something that resembled a prince costume. But not as poofy.

"W-what is this, and why do I have it?" I asked from inside the dressing room.

"That Isa-chan is your costume for your first hosting event tomorrow. We just wanna make sure it fits," replied Honey.

"Whatever, just hold on," I said as I reluctantly put on the costume.

I came out into the light with black slacks that were a little flowy at the end, a blue v-neck long sleeved shirt, black shoes, and a jacket that was a little more dressy than the school uniform.

The other hosts were looking at me in amazement, I turned and looked at the full length mirror.

I was shocked at what I saw. My hair was shining brighter because of the bright blue and accented my eye perfectly.

I turned back to the baffled hosts and Tamaki was the first to speak up.

"You look amazing! If I didn't know any better, I'd have thought we were related!"

He pranced around the room in his happiness.

"Isaiah, I believe that you will be fine tomorrow to host. You are free to change and go home now," Ootori-senpai said pushing his glasses up.

**Haruhi's POV**

The guys were gawking at something so I decided to peek in to see how Isaiah-san was doing.

"Wow!" I whispered to myself.

He was stunning, if I was a girl here I'm sure that I would have had that weird eye-heart syndrome that they have while in the host club.

I heard Kyoya-senpai tell Isaiah-san that he could go home, and as soon as he turned to go change, the other hosts gathered back into a huddle.

I listened real hard and heard something about 'he's a real flower gents, did you see the way he blushed at himself?'.

Or 'I wonder what he would look like dressed as a girl?' That one probably came from the twins.

I vaguely heard Mori-senpai say 'he seems like a nice guy. I wonder how he got that nice guy attitude from yesterday's outburst?' I have never heard Mori-senpai say anything more then one word at a time.

I gave up trying to eavesdrop, so I went in to get my stuff.

"What do you think Haruhi? How did he look from the doorway?" Kyoya-senpai asked.

I flinched at his comment realizing that I was busted.

"W-what are you talking about senpai?" I said stammering.

The other hosts noticed this and the twins decided to jump on it.

They gasped "You weren't watching him change were?" their matching smirks creeping onto their faces.

"No, of course not! I just came in here to get my stuff," I said gathering it and turning to leave.

Before I could leave, I heard the curtain open from where Isaiah-san was changing.

"Hey guys, what happened to my shirt?" he asked walking out.

I froze, unsure if I should just keep walking or if I should turn around.

I decided to keep walking, only to be turned around by the twins and their mischievous ways.

"Guys let me go," I shouted as they dragged me back to the rest of the group.

**Isaiah's POV**

The twins were dragging Haruhi back over to us while I was talking with the others asking what they did with my shirt.

"Come on guys, I have to go home. Just tell me where my shirt is," I said looking at the hosts.

"If you want your shirt so badly, why don't you ask Haruhi," the twins rang out in unison shoving Haruhi in my direction.

She stumbled over the thrust and fell into my chest.

She gasped then steadying herself blushed furiously.

"You guys! J-just give him his s-shirt back already!" she shouted at them.

"Your shirt, Isaiah, is in the courtyard garden. If you want it, you have to go get it." The twins said smirking through the entire sentence.

I looked out the window and saw that many girls were still here.

I sighed then headed for the door.

What? I wasn't going to stay there forever.

I made my way stealthily through the halls and the staircases.

I finally came to the door that lead to the courtyard, _'crap, students are still here. I thought they would have gone home by now.' _I thought to myself.

I braced myself for the looks that I was about to get, and then rushed out into the courtyard.

Many girls that spotted me started squealing and fainting.

"Oh my gosh! He's so freaking hot!" one girl shouted as I ran by.

I ran straight through the courtyard and found the garden easily.

The tricky part was finding my shirt.

I sighed at the massive place that was before, and that people were starting to gather wondering what I was doing and where my shirt was.

I mustered up all my strength and ran all around the garden.

**LINE BREAK**

I finally found my shirt after the fifteenth turn and twenty-third pathway.

My shirt was hung up on top of the gazebo in the center of the garden.

How it got up there is still a mystery to me.

I ran up to the gazebo and started climbing it, unaware of the girls eyes that were staring up at me from the ground. Or the camera clicking from someone's hands.

I finally got to the top and retrieved my shirt.

Trying to get down, my foot slipped and I started to fall to the ground, waiting for the impact I shut my eyes and held my breath.

But to my surprise, I was caught by someth– no someone that had been standing by.

I opened my eyes to see Mori-senpai and finally got down from his grasp.

I put my shirt on and grabbed my stuff from Tamaki who had apparently followed me down.

"Thanks, but I _really_ have to go now, Mrs. Yuhara is going to swat me if I'm not back in," I looked at my watch and my eyes grew to at least three times their size. "Ah! I have to be home in two minutes!" I shouted running towards the front gates.

Before I could reach the bottom of the slope, I was grabbed from behind and thrown into a limo.

My head hit the other wall and everything went black.

**LINE BREAK**

I woke up to a cool object on my forehead and in my own bed.

I groaned at the headache I was having and adjusted my eyes to the light in the room.

I looked around the room and felt something warm next to me.

I looked next to me and it was "Tatsuya, get off of me, I need some migraine medicine."

I tried to shove him off but he stayed on and woke up.

"Hm, hey sleeping beauty, how's your head?" he asked nuzzling my shoulder.

"Still hurts, now get off," I said calmly.

"No can do, your friends dropped you off about an hour ago and told me to keep and eye on you. So, I'm keeping an eye on you," he said smiling.

_Ugh, I'm going to get you for this host club. _I thought to myself struggling against his grip.

"Try again Tatsu-chan, we never left. We were only waiting til he woke up so Kyo-chan could make sure Isa-chan didn't have a concussion," Honey said as he came bouncing in.

I sighed in relief as they pulled Tatsuya off of me.

_'I take it back, they don't deserve my wrath _yet_.' _I thought while Ootori-senpai checked my head for any serious injuries.

After he finished he spoke up "Don't do anything stupid, don't stress yourself, and stay away from anything that could hurt you."

He rapped some bandages around my head and left, followed by the rest of them.

After they left Joshua came back along with Tatsuya.

Their grins were almost like the twins'.

I shivered at their stares and then reminded them, "I can't stress myself out remember? Also, I need to stay away from things that may hurt me."

I slowly backed up on the bed as they pouted.

"Fine, but only this once." Tatsuya said.

"We _will_ get you next time," Joshua said as they both retreated to their beds.

Soon enough, I was asleep.

**LINE BREAK**

**me: what do you guys think?**

**Tatsuya: I would have preferred he been in a coma for my pleasure.**

**me: Tatsuya, that's just disgusting D:**

**Tamaki: You better watch out Tatsuya, there are some pretty powerful fangirls out there waiting to pounce on those they admire.**

**Tatsuya: Whatever (rolls eyes)**

**Kyoya: Please be so kind as to review and help our authoress with encouragement.**


	3. AN

Hey Guys, I'm sorry I haven't written in so long. I have had MAJOR writers block. I have begun the next chapter already. So just bear with me for another few days. If you have any ideas for future chapters I would be glad to take them and somehow work them into the ongoing story. Thanks for your hopefully understanding :)


End file.
